Centrally issued and trusted identities are widely used for employment, tax, mortgage, health care or social security benefits for example. A trusted identity is an identity whose content can be authenticated. However, identity theft and identity fraud are major problems. Each year fraudsters stole billions of dollars from millions of consumers. Such a fraud is possible because there is no easy way to verify the true owner of a trusted identity. In other words, a thief can use a stolen trusted identity since only the validity—as such—of the trusted identity is controlled.
Therefore, there is a need to develop new methods and devices allowing to prevent several people from claiming a same trusted identity.